


Cruel Suspitions

by LovelessLadyLazarus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Established Relationship, F/M, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelessLadyLazarus/pseuds/LovelessLadyLazarus
Summary: Tywin suspects his wife may be cheating on him and befriends the queen along the way.
Relationships: Joanna Lannister/Aerys II Targaryen (implied), Joanna Lannister/Tywin Lannister, Tywin Lannister & Rhaella Targaryen
Kudos: 16





	Cruel Suspitions

Tywin had had an inclination; a thought; a feeling even, for the longest time, so, as he sees more of them together, the bitterness inside him intensifies. His king and his lady, seemingly lost in brilliant conversation. 

The queen lingers at the edge of the feast when his wife strolls to his side. Were he a lesser man he would think it strange, to see her, ostensibly the most paramount woman in the Seven Kingdoms unattended. But he is Tywin Lannister and so he knows of the king’s treatment of her. Thus, he pays her no second thought. His lady wife approaches, kisses his cheek lovingly. “Who do you think chose her dress?” she asks, nudging her head in the queen’s direction. “The King, I have heard” “Dreadful, see how she fades into oblivion?” “Perhaps he was afraid she would outshine him?” he quips. “That would be a pitiful battle,” she laughs.

Everyone knew the king desired his wife, he would be a fool not to. At first it had given Tywin a perverted satisfaction; the king, the great ruler, he who is the sun, who they were all but shadows to, craved something that was Tywin’s. A thing he shall never claim. But as time started slipping through his fingers, his wife had too. Now the thought of his Grace and wife consumed him with disdain rather than his former rather dreadfully misplaced conceit. 

His suspicions seemed to be shared by the queen. He had seen her face wither away with animosity, whenever she laid eyes on his glorious wife. Soon she had succumb to emptiness, only occasionally sullen contempt seeped through the cracks in her stainless mask. “May I have this dance?” he asks her one of those nights. The queen’s fish like eyes stare at him, carrying an emotion he cannot quite place. Then she lets out a strangled sob, before turning and vanishing in the midst of the crowd. 

Later that night he realises her actions were for the best. He had acted on temprament, how irrational he had been; trying to make the sun envy the light of them moon. Did Rhaella, as he had begun thinking of her, not pale in comparison to his wife in every conceivable manner? She tried to embody everything Joanna radiated, yet failed in even the smallest of ways.

Yet Rhaella apologises for her coarse behaviour the following day. They stroll through the gardens arm in arm. All of a sudden, she stops; looks up at him, “It is worse for you” Rhaella says. He lifts an eyebrow. “You love her,” she explains, “and likely, you love him as well,” Then as if nothing happened she saunters away, leaving him so flabbergasted, it takes a couple of moments for him to catch up.

At night, he has begun to inspect Joanna’s body, seeking yet dreading red marks, scratches on the pristine flesh not created by his hands or lips. However, his search remains unfulfilled, no false rubies stain her immaculate skin.

His body though, is an utterly different occurrence. His Grace strides around often, face, neck and back covered in crimson scratched. “A wild animal,” he claims. “Judging by the size, it was a stray cat at most.” Tywin retorts. His present is not welcomed at court for a fortnight. “I think it was a woman,” Joanna tells him. “The queen?” they both burst out laughing.

He feels relief like he has seldom before when Rhaella releases Joanna from her services. It almost makes up for her implying Joanna to be a whore. He considers not speaking to her, yet she is one of the few allies he has left at court.

Rhaella visits him before they leave, “Good luck Tywin Lannister” she says. “I do not believe in luck” “Well then good fate, I suppose. Don’t visit.” They both know he will return. 

That night Joanna smiles at him, like it is he himself who painted the stars upon the skies; then she leans in and promices her love and loyalty to him. He almost breaks into tears. “My Lioness,” he whispers; then buries himself in her hair. When he looks back upon her, her face is cold, yet her eyes gleam with passion. She grins.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the theory that the twins are actually Aerys' children, despite the fact it's probably not true. Also I do like to imagine Tywin's marriage being happy, yet well I'm not very good at that. Also since I wrote this I am really into the idea of a Tywin Rhaella friendship, so if anyone actually bothered to read this and is interested in more of that, do tell.  
> I might reedit this in the future, if I can b bothered.


End file.
